Peridot Wikia:Chat/Logs/25 April 2016
03:54 big◯/big 03:55 c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan /font /big /c 03:55 yas 03:55 Swear checking is already disabled. 03:56 OBenabled 03:55 c="red" big font="chiller" not today satan 03:55 yas 03:55 !disabled 03:55 Swear checking disabled. 03:55 !disabled 03:55 Swear checking is already disabled. 03:55 !OBenabled 03:56 OBenabled 03:57 !restart 03:57 restarting... 03:57 restarting... 03:55 !disabled 03:55 Swear checking disabled. 03:55 !disabled 03:55 Swear checking is already disabled. 03:55 !OBenabled 03:56 OBenabled 03:57 !restart 03:57 restarting... 03:57 !restart 03:57 restarting... 03:58 !Booting up! 03:58 !Robotic Peridot 03:55 !OBenabled 03:56 OBenabled 03:57 !restart 03:57 restarting... 03:57 !restart 03:57 restarting... 03:58 !Booting up! 03:58 !Robotic Peridot 04:02 !restart 04:02 restarting... 04:02 !owner 04:02 My owner is [Peridoork. [04:03 God.. 04:03 restarting... 03:57 restarting... 03:58 !Booting up! 03:58 !Robotic Peridot 04:02 !restart 04:02 restarting... 04:02 !owner 04:02 My owner is [Peridoork. [04:03 God.. 04:03 !restart 04:03 restarting... 04:03 !creator 04:03 My owner is Peridoork. 04:03 04:03 Yay 04:04 Hello there Peridoork! 04:04 Hey Bot! 04:04 *how alone i am* 04:08 !knock knock 04:09 tset¡ 04:09 !mods 04:11 Wikias Terms of Use are located here. 04:16 Hi bud o/ 04:17 My owner is Peridoork. 04:18 But i need an another command..And i hope you would know it.. 04:19 or !log 04:21 Ditto Creeper Bot 04:24 awww 04:24 !n 04:19 I want RoboPeri to log at a command. 04:19 Like !logon 04:19 or !log 04:21 Ditto Creeper Bot 04:24 awww 04:24 n( 04:24 !n( 04:24 !n 04:25 !restart 04:25 restarting... 04:26 You can't control me now! 04:26 ahaha 04:26 My owner is Peridoork. 04:26 He 04:26 hehe 04:29 I'm here o/ 04:29 Hey! 04:30 nice job with the thing 04:30 So. 04:30 Thanks! 04:30 just ask ;p 04:30 No problem bud 04:30 I'mthere for you 04:30 I'm there for everyone \o/ 04:30 State the command 04:30 I want RoboPeri to log at a command. 04:30 Like !logon 04:30 or !log 04:31 yeah,bot thanks. 04:31 How i can do it? 04:31 okie 04:31 I think 04:31 That can't happen 04:32 ;p Unless it's on ruby 04:32 oh,okie,then 04:32 but you can make it reply 04:32 to make it look like it logged 04:32 set the log interval to 40 04:32 or anything lesser 04:32 5? 04:33 sure 04:33 that wouldmake the bot the master of loggers 04:33 yay,done 04:34 now what? 04:37 Bot 04:32 set the log interval to 40 04:32 or anything lesser 04:32 5? 04:33 sure 04:33 that wouldmake the bot the master of loggers 04:33 yay,done 04:34 now what? 04:37 Bot 04:37 !restart 04:37 restarting... 04:32 or anything lesser 04:32 5? 04:33 sure 04:33 that wouldmake the bot the master of loggers 04:33 yay,done 04:34 now what? 04:37 Bot 04:37 !restart 04:37 restarting... 04:39 !restart 04:37 restarting... 04:39 !restart 04:41 !owner 04:41 !creator 04:42 holy 04:42 what happened 04:42 idk 04:42 !owner 04:42 !hey 04:43 oh,got it 04:43 My owner is Peridoork. 04:43 yay 04:43 My owner is Peridoork. 04:46 now do it 04:46 Hm...After i put a short interval...it disconnects in a more shortly time! 04:45 !creator 04:46 now do it 04:46 Hm...After i put a short interval...it disconnects in a more shortly time! 04:46 ;-; awww 04:47 get it back to 60 04:47 or more :D 04:48 nah 04:48 60is fine 04:48 oh.okey then 04:49 god,my internet dies 04:49 aww 04:49 !creator 04:49 My creator is Peridoork. 04:49 My owner is Peridoork. 04:50 done 04:50 yay 04:50 !hello 04:50 Hello there Ditto Creeper Bot! 04:50 o/ 04:50 !logs 04:50 You can view the logs here. 04:50 !updatelogs 04:50 !update 04:50 !enabled 04:50 Enabling swear checking! 04:50 !disabled 04:50 Swear checking disabled. 04:50 !enabled 04:50 Enabling swear checking! 04:50 done 04:51 !bye 04:51 Goodbye, Peridoork. Don't be gone for long. :( 04:52 Aww my bot 04:53 !bye 04:53 Goodbye, Ditto Creeper Bot. Don't be gone for long. :( 04:53 I have to go now bud 04:54 !say bye to Ditto Creeper Bot 04:55 Anyway. 04:55 Bye bud o/ 07:02 !owner 07:02 My owner is Peridoork. 07:03 !creator 07:03 My creator is Peridoork. 07:03 My owner is Peridoork. 07:03 yay 07:04 n) 07:04 n ) ( 07:06 restarting... 07:02 !owner 07:02 My owner is Peridoork. 07:03 !creator 07:03 My creator is Peridoork. 07:03 My owner is Peridoork. 07:03 yay 07:04 n) 07:04 n ) ( 07:06 !restart 07:06 restarting... 07:07 !say bye to Peridoork 07:07 !say bye to USERNAME 07:07 Bye USERNAME o/ 07:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 07:07 what 07:08 !say bye to USERNAME 07:08 Bye USERNAME o/ 07:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 07:08 wth 07:10 Hey o/ 07:10 Hi o/ 07:10 Nice job with the byes 07:10 thanks..but no. isn't a nice job! 07:11 ;-; what happened 07:11 i wanted to put a username at bye to say the user's name..but now.. 07:11 see now 07:11 !say bye to USERNAME 07:11 Bye USERNAME o/ 07:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 07:11 what the 07:11 gives weird links 07:11 KId 07:11 Let me fix that ;p 07:12 nevermind,i find the prob 07:12 nope 07:12 Let me 07:12 it has combined with baby 07:12 I'm your friend 2016 04 25